Wii
Il Wii (ウィー, Uī), comunemente detto "la Wii", è la quinta console casalinga della Nintendo, successore diretto del Nintendo GameCube e competitore dell'Xbox 360 di Microsoft e della PlayStation 3 di Sony. La maggior parte delle unità della console sono state vendute insieme al gioco Wii Sports. Giochi di The Legend of Zelda o collegati alla serie 'Originali' *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (serie principale); *''Link's Crossbow Training'' (spin-off); *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (videogioco picchiaduro crossover delle maggiori serie Nintendo, tra cui quella di Zelda); *''Captain Rainbow'' (gioco giapponese che contiene personaggi di Zelda, ma non fa parte della serie); *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (serie principale). 'Virtual Console' * (Nintendo Entertainment System); * (Nintendo Entertainment System); * (Super Nintendo Entertainment System); * (Nintendo 64); * (Nintendo 64). I giochi per Virtual Console possono essere giocati utilizzando vari controller. Quelli per NES possono essere giocati anche col Telecomando Wii, mentre gli altri richiedono il Controller Tradizionale (o Controller Tradizionale Pro) oppure, per le console che lo supportano, il controller del Nintendo GameCube. Il Controller Tradizionale è stato progettato basandosi sul controller originario del SNES e integrando gli stick e i pulsanti ZL e ZR, mentre il controller del GameCube li presenta già, ma con un design diverso, non richiede l'uso del Telecomando Wii e supporta la funzione Rumble. I giochi del Nintendo 64 usano lo stick destro dei controller al posto dei pulsanti C (le quattro frecce gialle) e il pulsante L al posto di Z. 'Cambiamenti' Ci sono state varie modifiche nei titoli di Zelda. In The Legend of Zelda la storia dell'introduzione è stata interamente riscritta; ad esempio: "All of treasures" è stata cambiato in "All treasures", grammaticalmente più corretto, (solo "look up the manual for details" è rimasto inalterato). La versione emulata su Virtual Console di Ocarina of Time è quella in cui sono stati rimossi i riferimenti all'islam (il simbolo dei Gerudo e la musica del Santuario del Fuoco). Family Edition Il Wii Family Edition è un modello rivisto del Wii dopo la riduzione di prezzo operata il 23 ottobre del 2011 in Giappone e il 4 novembre in Nord America ed Europa. Non è compatibile con i giochi GameCube e con i suoi accessori. Questo modello non è stato realizzato per sostituire il modello normale, poiché questo ha continuato ad essere venduto normalmente. Wii Mini Un modello completamente differenti di Wii, chiamato Wii Mini e uscito nel 2012 in Canada e in Europa nel 2013. Come la Family Edition, Wii Mini non supporta i giochi GameCube né ha porte USB. Il Wii Mini, inoltre, non ha la possibilità di connettersi a internet e non ha un ingresso per scheda SD. Ha un vano disco che si apre dall'alto come il GameCube. Galleria File:Wii Console.png|La prima versione del Wii File:Black Wii.png|Un Wii nero File:Wii Family Edition.png|Il Wii Family Edition File:Wii Mini.png|Il Wii Mini File:Wii Wiimote usage screen.png|Schermata di istruzione per usare i Telecomandi Wii File:Wii Warning Screen full-screen.png|Schermata d'avvertenza per l'uso del Telecomando Wii File:Wii golden numchuck.png|L'edizione speciale del Nunchuck disponibile nel Club Nintendo File:Gold Wii Remote Plus.png|L'edizione speciale del Telecomando Wii Plus allegato a Skyward Sword Collegamenti esterni *Sito Ufficiale Categoria:Console